New Bordeaux Racing
New Bordeaux Racing is an optional chapter in Mafia III. History Background New Bordeaux Racing was added to Mafia III on December 20, 2016 as part of the game's free recurring content program. The update includes 12 car races and many new vehicle customization options available through Big Rick's Custom Auto. Gameplay Races become available once the player has completed all three home districts and had their first sitdown. The races are divided into two classes, sports and exotic, and the player must be driving the appropriate class vehicle to begin each race. While any vehicle of the appropriate class may be used, later events may become too challenging to complete without the added benefit of vehicle modifications, obtained through favors and only applied to those in the Vehicle Delivery service. Each race has unlockable rewards for coming in first place as well as beating the track record time, and subsequent runs will yield a cash reward if the first place prize has already been obtained. These prizes consist of various vehicle customizations that can then be purchased through Big Rick's Custom Auto. Coming in first place will also reward the player with the second and third place cash prizes, and the races may be repeated indefinitely. By coming in first place in all race events, the player will gain access to the Griffin Marauder, an exotic class sports car available through the vehicle delivery service. Races Bayou Figure 8 *Location: Bayou Fantom *Type: Circuit *Class: Sports *Laps: 3 *Track Record: 1:47.99 Rewards: *Track record: All-Sport 2 wheels or $2000. *1st: Flame Decal or $1500. *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 Downtown Underground *Location: Downtown *Type: Circuit *Class: Sports *Laps: 2 *Track Record: 3:41.98 Rewards: *Track record: Exhaust Kit #5 or $2000. *1st: Liberty Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 Pointe Verdun Narrows *Location: Pointe Verdun *Type: Circuit *Class: Sports *Laps: 2 *Track Record: 2:51.20 Rewards: *Track record: Supercharger Kit #3 or $2000. *1st: Diamond Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 Hollow Points *Location: Delray Hollow *Type: Point to point *Class: Exotic *Laps: 1 *Track Record: 2:18.39 Rewards: *Track record: Spoiler or $2000. *1st: Floral Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 Barclay Up and Over *Location: Barclay Mills *Type: Circuit *Class: Exotic *Laps: 2 *Track Record: 2:06.40 Rewards: *Track record: Exhaust Kit #3 or $2000. *1st: Rally 6 Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 Southdowns Corkscrew *Location: Southdowns *Type: Point to point *Class: Sports *Laps: 1 *Track Record: 1:50.24 Rewards: *Track record: Street 1 wheels or $2000. *1st: Heron 1 Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 French Twists *Location: French Ward *Type: Circuit *Class: Sports *Laps: 3 *Track Record: 3:36.98 Rewards: *Track record: All-Sport 3 wheels or $2000. *1st: Rally 4 Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 Bayou Bridges *Location: Bayou Fantom *Type: Point to point *Class: Sports *Laps: 1 *Track Record: 3:01.97 Rewards: *Track record: Supercharger Kit #4 or $2000. *1st: Glory Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 Frisco Double-Tap *Location: Frisco Fields *Type: Point to point *Class: Exotic *Laps: 1 *Track Record: 1:33.26 Rewards: *Track record: Supercharger Kit #2 or $2000. *1st: Rally 1 Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 Tickfaw Ship to Shore *Location: Tickfaw Harbor *Type: Point to point *Class: Sports *Laps: 1 *Track Record: 1:41.76 Rewards: *Track record: Exhaust Kit #2 or $2000. *1st: Stripe 1 Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 River Row the Hard Way *Location: River Row *Type: Circuit *Class: Exotic *Laps: 3 *Track Record: 2:21.86 Rewards: *Track record: Exhaust Kit #3 or $2000. *1st: Route 56 Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 The Big Easy *Location: New Bordeaux *Type: Point to point *Class: Exotic *Laps: 1 *Track Record: 5:44.91 Rewards: *Track record: Advanced Spoiler or $2000. *1st: Tri-Stripe Decal or $1500 *2nd: $1000 *3rd: $500 Fully Upgraded Vehicle Stats These are the statistics of raceable vehicles in the delivery menu with all performance upgrades applied. *For base statistics, please see Vehicles in Mafia III. *Performance upgrades are gained through favors when assigning rackets and territories to your underbosses during the second and fourth district takeovers. Those not received as favors can later be purchased through the Arms Dealer. Customization applied at Big Rick's Custom Auto are purely cosmetic and give no increase to performance. Sports Exotic *Values shown are with default gearing. *† Top speed expressed in miles per hour (mph) and based on in-game testing under controlled conditions. Notes *Once the mission In Comes the Devil becomes available, all New Bordeaux Racing events will be suspended until its completion. *After starting a race your vehicle may be unable to move. This can be corrected by ending the race, exiting and reentering your vehicle, then starting the race again. *After update 1.090.0, passing through checkpoints in races may no longer play the sound or display your current time vs track record. Restarting the race may fix this, though not always. *During the races, New Bordeaux Radio Stations may play songs not on their standard playlists. Gallery New Bordeaux Racing 2.jpg New Bordeaux Racing 3.jpg New Bordeaux Racing 4.jpg New Bordeaux Racing 5.jpg New Bordeaux Racing 6.jpg New Bordeaux Racing 7.jpg Sports Class.png|Sports class tutorial Exotic Class.png|Exotic class tutorial Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III